Misión: Cita
by esmeraldaxx200
Summary: A veces, escapar de la rutina tediosa del trabajo era lo que más quería Stark. Pero ser director de SHIELD le quitaba todo el tiempo disponible. Por ende, Peter inventa una misión que solo puede ser llevada a cabo por el mismísimo Iron man. De esa forma, Quill pretende alejar a su novio de tanto trabajo y disfrutar de su aniversario.


Género: Romance

Pareja principal: Peter Quill x Tony Stark

Resumen: A veces, escapar de la rutina tediosa del trabajo era lo que más quería Stark. Pero ser director de SHIELD le quitaba todo el tiempo disponible. Por ende, Peter inventa una misión que solo puede ser llevada a cabo por el mismísimo Iron man. De esa forma, Quill pretende alejar a su novio de tanto trabajo y disfrutar de su compañía.

Notas del escritor: Marvel no me pertenece, de lo contrario, haría que Tony sea el centro de atención de todos y todas. También, haría un comic sobre la relación de James Barnes como el nuevo capitán américa y tony.

Todos los méritos a nuestro maravilloso Stan Lee y demás creadores.

* * *

 **Misión: "Cita"**

Durante varios días, Anthony Stark no había salido de su oficina ni para tomar una taza de café. Los informes que tenía que firmar se acumulaban cada día más y no había cuando terminar.

Extrañaba esas épocas dónde tenía que ir a patearle el trasero a los malos. Pero, ahora tenía otras responsabilidades. Más aburridas.

La amplia oficina contaba con una máquina de café y un estante lleno de dulces que al genio le encantaban, sobre todo donas. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, el estante estaba vacío. Clara señal de que el billonario no había salido a abastecerse ni de su preciado café.

Y es que ser el nuevo director de Shield le estaba saliendo caro.

Su celular empezó a sonar con la canción con la que conoció a su actual pareja. Tony bufó. Era la décimo sexta vez que escuchaba esa melodía. Y aunque amaba esa canción, ganas de tirar el celular por la ventana no le faltaban.

Llevó su mano a su rostro y frunció el ceño. Lo mejor sería apagar el aparato hasta que estuviera más libre de papeleo. Le esperaban al menos unas cinco horas más de leer y firmar papeles.

Suspiró cansado.

Y mientras Tony se perdía entre las letras de miles de informes de Shield. Peter Quill, actual pareja del director, mantenía su ceño fruncido y sus labios torcidos. ¿Por qué su Stardust no le respondía las llamadas ni los mensajes? ¿A caso ya no lo quería?

Bufó.

Eso era imposible.

Tomó aire y decidió llamar de nuevo, para esta vez ser recibido por el buzón de voz.

¡Era el colmo!

Sabía que su peli negro favorito tenía mucho trabajo, pero ¿Trabajar el día de su aniversario?

Gruñó.

Tenía que sacar a su oji azul de ese lugar de inmediato.

Pero, ¿Cómo?

Horas después, María Hill entraría preocupada al despacho de su actual jefe. Le mostraría una misión que solo alguien de su intelecto e inteligente podía resolver. Tony se removió incomodo en su asiento. Aunque le encantaría tomar esa misión y poder salir de ese auto encierro, debía concluir con lo que había empezado.

Ordenó que fuera Banner o Strange. Ambos eran igual de inteligentes que él y sabría resolver de manera adecuada la misión.

María rodó los ojos.

–Ninguno de ellos puede –afirmó. –Tendrá que ir usted –sonrió satisfactoriamente.

Anthony rodó los ojos ante la insistencia de su sub directora. Cogió el folder de la misión de mala gana y prometió salir en un máximo de una hora de la oficina.

En cuanto María cerró la puerta, Tony sonrió e incluso ahogo un grito de alegría. Necesitaba esa misión más que a nada ni nadie de este mundo.

–Mundo… –recordó que alguien lo había estado llamando con insistencia. –Quizás pueda invitar a Pet a que me ayude –sonrió. –Hace días que no puedo comunicarme con él… Seguro hasta está enojado –suspiró.

Prendió su celular y marcó al teléfono de su novio. Pero no obtuvo respuesta. ¿A caso se estaba vengando? Sería algo típico del chico espacial. Negó con la cabeza y prefirió esperar a que le devuelva la llamada, mientras avanzaba con el papeleo.

Pero en cuanto pasó la hora, tuvo que levantarse de su asiento e irse a resolver el caso que le habían dado. No pudo negar que se sentía triste de que Quill no le respondiera las llamadas. Pero, sabía que el rubio era algo especial.

En cuanto salió de la base de los vengadores, se dio con la sorpresa de que todavía era de día. Por lo que, si terminaba antes de las 10 de la noche, podría tomar su traje de Iron Man y darse una escapada para buscar a Peter.

Sonrió ante la idea de ver a su novio. Realmente lo extrañaba, pero el trabajo lo tenía demasiado aislado.

Abrió el folder para ver a donde tenía que dirigirse exactamente. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando leyó que tenía que ir a un restaurante cerca al mar.

Arqueo una ceja confundido.

Le restó importancia y siguió leyendo mientras entraba a su coche. En cuanto se sentó y terminó de leer, sonrió.

Claramente esa no era una misión cualquiera. Es más, ni siquiera era una misión.

¡Era una cita!

Pegó su frente al volante y bostezó. Saber que no tenía ninguna labor para más tarde le hizo relajarse. Se estiró y desplegó su asiento para atrás. Dormiría un ratito para recuperar fuerzas y luego iría a su cita.

Lo que no pensó Tony, era que al estar tan cansado no pudo ni siquiera escuchar su alarma. Se movió incomodo en su asiento y se despertó de golpe.

El cielo estaba oscureciéndose.

Ya eran más de las seis de la tarde.

–Mierda… –gruñó y trató de prender su carro.

– ¿A dónde vas, guapo? –volteo su mirada hacia afuera del coche y se encontró con un rostro serio.

– Puedo explicarlo… –tragó saliva.

Quill negó con la cabeza y subió al asiento del copiloto. –No tienes nada que explicar –suspiró. –No es la primera vez que me dejas plantado… aunque creo que es la primera vez que lo haces por dormir –sonrió divertido.

Tony trató de hablar y disculparse, pero Peter no lo dejó.

–No tienes que disculparte –se alzó de hombros. –Lo que más quería era que te relajarás de tantas firmas y papeles –acarició el rostro cansado de su pareja. –Te vez horrible –bromeó.

Tony rodó los ojos y se lanzó a los labios de su novio. Un beso necesitado y húmedo. En cuanto se separaron por falta de aire, Peter le mostró una pequeña bolsa. Stark arqueo una ceja al no entender porque se lo mostraba.

Peter abrió la bolsa y sacó un postre.

– ¿Panqué? –sonrió divertido.

Peter se disculpó por la pequeñez del postre. Y es que en cuanto supo que había sido plantado, tuvo que pagar la cuenta de todos los panqués que había pedido por ansiedad y para evitar que le quiten la mesa reservada.

Tony se disculpó de nuevo y besó con ternura a su novio.

–Stardust, todavía no es tan tarde –sonrió. – ¿Qué tal si vamos a la playa? Podemos alquilar una bicicleta y pasear por la arena –sugirió feliz.

– ¿Solo una bicicleta? –sonrió divertido. – ¿Quieres sentarte en la parte trasera mientras rodeas mi cadera y tu cabello se mueve con el viento? –sacó la lengua en forma de burla.

–Pensaba que ese serías tú –se alzó de hombros. –De los dos, el más vanidoso eres tú –confesó.

Tony rodó los ojos. Tenía razón. Acepto la oferta de ir a la playa con la condición de alquilar dos bicicletas. Peter no se negó.

El peli negro arrancó el auto y se dirigió rumbo a una cita improvisada.

– Por cierto –habló el oji azul. –No creas que lo olvide… –sonrió de lado y sacó una cajita de porcelana que se la entregó al capitán de los guardianes de la galaxia. –Feliz primer año… –volteó su mirada para evitar mostrar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Quill arqueo una ceja y cogió la cajita. La abrió y se sorprendió al ver dos anillos plateados simples con sus iniciales grabados en ellas.

Eran dos alianzas.

Peter se sintió avergonzado al no tener nada tan bonito como regalo. Stark lo golpeo en el hombro en forma de protesta.

–Eres idiota… –negó con la cabeza. –Sacarme de esas cuatro paredes que son mi oficina, son el mejor regalo que me has dado –sonrió cálidamente para su estrella.

Peter se sonrojo al ver la linda sonrisa que le dedicaba su Stardust. Se quedaron en silencio hasta llegar a la playa.

–Debo admitir que te luciste… incluso María te ayudó –rió levemente.

–María también estaba preocupada… –suspiro. –Me comentó que ni siquiera saliste para traerte más café… –fue sincero. –Así que, acepto sin chistar mi plan –sonrió.

–Bien jugado, Quill –lo miró de reojo con una sonrisa pícara. Peter sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo.

El resto del viaje hablaron de cosas sin relevancia. Al llegar y bajar del coche, sintieron el aire cálido correr por sus rostros. Era tan relajante estar lejos del trabajo. Se miraron y se sonrieron.

Dejaron de lado la idea de rentar bicicletas y caminaron agarrados de las manos por la orilla del mar.

Peter se detuvo de pronto y se plantó delante del genio. Sacó la cajita de terciopelo y la abrió para sacar los anillos.

Se miraron sin decirse nada. Hace un año que habían empezado formalmente a ser una pareja. Hace más de un año que habían perdido a muchos de sus amigos en aquella guerra infinita. Pero se habían encontrado y se ayudaron a superar aquellas dolorosas perdidas.

Se sonrieron con complicidad.

Había sido algo difícil afrontar su relación delante de tantas personas que querían separarlos. Personas que los amaban, pero que no eran correspondidos.

Pero salieron adelante.

Siempre saldrían adelante si se tenían el uno al otro.

Peter cogió con delicadeza la mano derecha de su peli negro y metió despacio la alianza al dedo anular. Tony imitó el acto y luego de ponerle la alianza procedió a besar con tranquilidad y cariño al rubio.

Poco a poco el calor empezaba a aumentar y las prendas comenzaban a caer a la arena.

Dentro de los pensamientos de Tony, sabía que mañana sería doloroso tener que estar sentado de nuevo en su oficina, pero no le importaba. Quería sentir a Peter.

La pareja de novios terminó llena de arena, tomando un baño relajante en algún hotel cercano a la playa. En cuanto se sintieron limpios y cansados de tanta actividad, decidieron ir a descansar.

–Te amo –susurró Quill, mientras envolvía a Tony entre sus brazos.

–Yo te amo más –respondió el peli negro, mientras se acomodaba entre los brazos del contrario para poder dormir.

Los días llenos de papeleos seguirían atormentando al peli negro, pero sabía que podría aguantarlos siempre y cuando pudiera tener esa clase de misiones de vez en cuando.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Y gracias a la página #EsDeFanfics por el desafío en cuatro partes :D


End file.
